HIDDEN
by ammipime
Summary: A lo oculto, nadie se cansa de volver. Eso es algo que ambos saben.


Y ya que estoy en eso de subir historias...pues de una vez va esta: crack, crack, crack.

Personalmente soy un poquito celosa respecto a Laxus (los shippeo con Juvia, con Mira y hubo un tiempo que hasta con Mavis -aún lo hace-.) pero no pude resistirme a escribir esto cuando, en una conversación con las niñas del Barrio, salio el asunto y pues...¡Tadaaan! He aquí el resultado. Además, Lisanna es de mis personajes favoritos, y siento que ella necesita amor, mucho amor. Así que no me arrepiento de nada uwu.

¡Disfruten!

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HIDDEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siguió caminado como si no pasara nada. A veces, sólo a veces, volvía la mirada atrás y se aseguraba de que no hubiera conocidos por los alrededores. El camino le era conocido, pero no sólo a ella, razón suficiente para ser cuidadosa. Muy cuidadosa.

La primera vez que había visitado el sitio fue pura coincidencia. Había ido con sus hermanos y Kana a entrenar a las montañas. El camino era largo, por lo que habían tenido que descansar en esa vieja cabaña. Era toda de adobe y teja quebrada, aunque ahora había cambiado de la misma forma en que gradualmente habían cambiado sus encuentros. No sabía si eso era trabajo de él, pero la cabaña parecía habitable ahora, como si sus viejos dueños hubiesen vuelto a ella. Dentro, sabía que había una habitación y una sala. Una cocineta con una mesa resistente. Y un solo sofá, que era el sitio habitual donde le esperaba.

Sólo pensar en ello le hacía hervir. Una corriente de calidez la recorría de arriba abajo y le entumía el estómago. Una sensación agradable que ya había dejado de ser inusual y nueva. Sin embargo, le seguía gustando. La saboreaba con tanta dicha y sorpresa como el primer día.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta se giró una vez más y luego entro. La recibió el aroma a brandy, un matiz de tierra mojada y el enigmático embrujo de sus ojos verdes. Hasta entonces, Lisanna se permitió sonreír. Una sonrisa abierta, impresa de travesuras. Él estaba sentado al otro lado, él también sonrió y se puso de pie. Era alto, muy alto. Su cuerpo grueso contrastaba con su gesto magnánimo. A veces, a ella le costaba entender la forma en que él era suyo. O la forma en que ella había terminado perteneciéndole.

Siempre fue lejano, como una nebulosa en el cielo. Le daba miedo tocarlo o simplemente mirarlo. Su corazón se paralizaba cuando él, sorpresivamente gentil, le revolvía el cabello en su infancia. Luego, cuando en aquella isla perdida para los demás, él la reconoció y jugo nuevamente con su cabeza, con sus mejillas, Lisanna comenzó a temer que no fuera miedo lo que sentía. Sino algo más profundo e intenso.

Luego había dejado de preguntárselo, pero eso no hizo que viviera más tranquila. Fue el motivo de sus sobresaltos. De la inquietud que no la dejaba dormir por las noches. Soñaba con sus ojos verdes fluorescentes, con su boca ruda. Soñaba con inventos de su sucia mente. Y ella, una niña hasta entonces, despertó un día con la certeza de que la infancia había muerto para siempre.

La normalidad dejo de ser ordinaria, se volvió audaz y significativa. Algo brillaba más allá del universo. Un piquete que le contaminaba el corazón y la hacía sonreír a la nada

Aun así, Lisanna tenía miedo. No debía ser normal que un ídolo bajara del cielo y posara sus manos sobre hombros mortales. Y sin embargo, un día, como si nada, él apareció y la reclamo como suya. No había forma de explicarlo. No había forma lógica para contar como termino sucediendo. Lo vio en la calle que conducía a su morada. Una vez en el mercado, mientras compraba los comestibles para el gremio. Intercambiaron palabras de vez en cuando, y por último, estaba esa cabaña, que se había convertido en el sitio de reunión. Porque ambos le conocían, porque era íntima y secreta –aunque sus hermanos la conocían, aunque Kana la conocía- era completamente para ellos. Oculta a la orilla de un camino pedregoso y relleno de hierbas. Escondido para resguardar aventuras constantemente pasajeras.

Lisanna volvió a la realidad cuando él se acercó a ella, despacio como un guepardo al acecho. Sus ojos llameantes hicieron que las piernas femeninas temblaran. Lisanna suspiro.

— Nunca te cansaras de venir —pronunció él, su voz gruesa y ronca. Su diestra alargándose para posarla sobre su cintura, ya no gentil, sino posesivo y demandante.

Lisanna no se resistía, se olvidaba de todo. Sólo dejaba que la poseyera de cualquier modo, que le desnudara el corazón y se proclamara su dueño hasta que se cansara.

¿Se cansaría? Él se lo preguntaba. Luego de haberla visto de nuevo en la isla Tenrou, el descubrió que seguía teniendo rasgos de niña, pero su cuerpo había madurado. Era joven y esbelta. Era bella, como su hermana. Sin embargo, Lisanna era tierna e ingenua. No poseía malicia. No era como Mirajane, con una máscara de dulzura. Ella de verdad lo era, y sabía como tal. Su piel era suave, cuando le acariciaba con su boca. Era pequeña para él, hasta que la descubrió una tarde frente a aquella tumba –que había sido de ella- y supo que, de manera incambiable, había vuelto para ser suya.

Lisanna no se dio cuenta, desde luego. Pero comenzó a seguirla con astucia. Y a partir de ahí, se libraba de todos para poder estar con ella. Quisiera saber qué cara pondrían sus hermanos cuando lo descubrieran, si es que lo hacían.

Mientras tanto él lo disfrutaba. La desvestía y se alimentaba de ella. Escuchaba su voz en murmullos incomprensibles, la escuchaba jadear y decir muy bajo su nombre, y su piel la escuchaba. Era tan pequeña. Tan blanca y ligera. Podía ver sus expresiones, y ya conocía cada mueca de su cara. Había estudiado cada centímetro de piel expuesta y no expuesta. Había descubierto una cicatriz antigua, sana y de un color más pálido, en la curvatura de su cintura. Donde había recibido un golpe, un rasguño.

Esa era una cicatriz oculta, pero tangible, y él no se detenía para preguntar si tenía algunas sangrantes en el interior. No le interesaba saber.

Pero sí sabía que la deseaba, no sabía si para siempre, pero ella seguía tan entregada aún sin esa certeza. Ella lo rodeaba con sus piernas, con sus brazos, con sus alas de ave caída. Y luego se abría para dejarlo irse con su ímpetu hacia otro lado.

Ella era consciente de eso, lo descubrió desde el primer día en que todo dejo de ser tan manso y se volvió intenso. Lo supo desde que se vieron por primera vez en ese lugar semioculto. Pero no le reclamaba, ni le reclamaría. Estaban ahí para ser el uno del otro por sólo un rato. Para tocarse y verse, y luego olvidarse hasta la próxima vez –aunque no fuera cierto, aunque no olvidaran- y así comportarse como dos viejos conocidos.

A veces se permitían dormir uno al lado del otro, hasta que fuera muy tarde. A veces, él le acariciaba la frente y la escuchaba llamarlo en sueños. Sus labios tersos se abrían y suspiraban. Él la observaba quieto, sin rudeza. Entonces ella despertaba, se vestía y se volvía hacia él como si nunca hubiera pasado nada y decía:

— Hasta luego, Laxus.

Laxus suspiraba, sin darle importancia. La dejaba alejarse, porque sabía que a lo oculto, nadie se cansaba de volver.

.

.

* * *

.

Well, eso es todo. xD

¡Besos y abrazos!

 **ammipime.**


End file.
